Finally Noticed
by Hetaliafreak97
Summary: Alex Collins has always been overshadowed by her brother. When someone finally notices her, she thinks it's a joke. She can't believe how wrong she is. Read to find out pairing. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** Me: Hey, Hetaliafreak97 here. Please don't judge too harshly; this is my first fanfic.**

** Alex: Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?**

** Me: Right! This is my OC, Alexandra Collins.**

** Alex: Call me Alexandra and you die, but that isn't what I'm talking about. Tell them you don't-**

** Me: Okay! Shut up. Now.**

** Alex: If she won't tell you, I will. Hetaliafreak97 doesn't own Ouran Host Club. She only owns her idea and OC's.**

** Me: Unfortunately. If I did there would be more TamaHaru fluff that they don't notice. It's too cute how oblivious they are.**

** Alex: You really are a sappy romantic, aren't you?**

** Me: Shut up or I won't give you a relationship in this.**

** Alex: Begin the freaking story already!**

** Me: Fine, action!**!

Chapter 1

_I never expected the plane ride to take so long. When will I get there?_ Hi, I'm Alexandra Collins. Call me Alex, though. Otherwise you will be very hurt when I'm done with you. I just turned 15 October 1st. Anyways, right this second I am on a plane to Japan, where I will be spending a year with my grandpa at his mansion. Did I mention he's insanely rich? No? Well, now you know. I have lived in America my entire life and my parents felt the need to rip me away from my friends and stick me with my grandpa. You know, what with me being the heir to his company. My dad didn't want the company. It's a music type company. My mom and dad own their own beauty/clothing something or other. I'm not really sure, I've never cared.

"The plane will be landing shortly. Please put on your seatbelts and thank you for flying Air Collins." Oh yeah, my dad also owns an airline. This is why I can ride for free and in First Class.

I stepped off the plane and immediately looked around for Rex, my driver. I see him standing to some guy, holding a sign that says 'Collins'. I walk over after getting my bags. Hey, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I make others do something I can do myself. Unlike my brother, Alexander. He's my twin, my very annoying twin. He's the heir to my parents' companies, so that's why I get Grandpa's. See, unlike my parents an brother, I got my Grandpa's music ability. I can play pretty much any instrument, but my favorite is piano and the tenor sax.

When I get there Rex stops what he's doing and grabs my stuff, putting it in the freaking STRETCH limo. I swear the thing was loooong. Especially compared to the Camaro I drive. Well, can almost drive. It's being shipped over. While Rex is doing his thing, I look over at the guy he was talking to. He looked about a year older than me. He had dark hair that fell across his forehead and glasses. I couldn't see his eyes because his glasses had a glare, hiding them.

"Hello, who are you?" I ask Mr. Glasses. He just looks at me. To be completely honest, it creeped me out.

"I assume you are Ms. Collins?" He asks.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming. Fortunately, you're right. So, are you going to answer my question?"

"I am Kyoya Ohtori."

"Ah yes, the third, and youngest, son of the Ohtori's. I read about you're family in some magazine my dad has." Apparently, I'll be going to the same school as him, Ouran Academy.

"That's right. You're the heir to Rio Collins' company, Alexandra."

I frown. That boy is asking to get punched.

"I prefer to be called Alex. Alexandra is so...formal. It makes me sound older then I actually am." He gives a stare that is telling me 'I don't care.' Well, if you will excuse me, I need to get home before I collapse in exhaustion." I get in the car, leaving Mr. Know-it-all standing there. "Rex, take me home!"

"Yes, Ms. Alexandra."

"Rex." I warn.

"Alex."

I smile. "Thank you."

I can't wait to see Grandpa. I haven't seen him in three years. On the downside, I also have school in two days. I'm going tomorrow to get my schedule and a tour. Thanks to mostly my parents' money and influence, I don't have to wear the abomination they call a school uniform. It made me look like a banana. A poofy banana, which is even worse.

Here I come Ouran: I hope you're ready for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I'm not dead! I'd like to thank all of the people following and/or adding it as a favorite, as well as the reviewers. I really appreciate you're support!**

** Alex: Why must you talk every time?**

** Me: Why must you be difficult? And I'm talking because I need to thank my readers. Thank you!**

** Alex: I guess you guys are pretty awesome.**

** Me: I don't own Ouran or anything recognizable mentioned. Anyway, let's continue!**!

First Day at Ouran

When I stepped into my grandpa's house my first thought was, _Wow, this is my house now?_ It's funny, I've been here before, but the only part I remember is the spiraling staircase.

"Alex! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in years!"

That would be my grandpa. He may be seventy years old, but he has the heart of a ten-year-old.

"Hey, Grandpa. Is my room the same? I don't remember any of it."

"Yes, it's still the same." He's laughing as he's saying this. I've always been proud of my room.

"I'm going to bed. Jet lag sucks. Tell the maid I'll bring my stuff up later."

When I got to my room, after the maid showed me, I immediately stripped and put on my favorite pj's. They're blue with snowflakes on them. I laid out what I was going to wear tomorrow. I still have to wear a skirt, unfortunately, but otherwise I'm free. After I was done, I flopped in bed and fell asleep.

~~~~It started with a whisper~~~~

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-!

I woke up to an annoying beeping. Of course that meant I had to throw the alarm clock against the wall.

"Ah! Ms. Collins, are you okay? I heard a crash."

Gotta love those maids. "No, I'm fine. It was the alarm clock." I pointed to the broken clock.

"Well, okay. It's time to get up. Two hours until school." I smiled as she left. It's a good thing I was taught how to speak Japanese; otherwise, I would have no idea what she just said.

_Well, Alex, time to get up._ I thought to myself as I took my shower. I wake up pretty slowly in the morning.

Once out of the shower, I put on the black pleated skirt that came to the bottom of my thigh and a purple, of-the-shoulder shirt I had laid out last night. The shirt had a Beatles picture on it.

I had purple and black striped, thigh-high socks on under my knee-high Converse shoes, and my makeup brought out my blue-green eyes.

I'm finally ready for school. The limo was waiting for me when I walked out. Ah, the first day of school. Let's hope I remember where everything is from the tour yesterday.

~~~And then I had to kiss her~~~

The driver had left, and I was standing there, staring at the school in awe. I might have seen it yesterday, but I was still amazed.

I walked through the gates, past the girls glaring and the guys staring, and into the school to my locker. I decorated it with purple stripes, pictures of my family and friends, and a mirror. I looked in the mirror and fixed my waist-length, auburn hair. I had straightened my hair today, so it was pin-straight and soft. I love my hair; I got it from my mother.

I walked to my classroom, Class 1-A. Inside, everyone stopped talking soon after I entered.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Ms. Collins." Well, at least the teacher seemed nice.

"Yes, that's correct." I looked around at the class. They were all staring at me. It was freaking me out.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Alex Collins. I'm fifteen and have a twin brother, Alexander. He's in America. I am the heir to Rio Records. My brother, the heir to Collins and Co. I think that's it."

"Yes, thank you. You may sit behind Hitachiin. Raise your hand please."

A boy with ginger hair raises his hand. Lo and behold, an exact replica of him sat two seats over from him. In between the two sat a brunette. I do wonder why she was wearing the boys' uniform, though. But it's not my place to pry.

I walk to my seat and sit down. The ginger in front of me turns around. "Hello, I'm Hitachiin, Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

He flashes me a smile/smirk thing, as though he's expecting me to fall to my knees and start worshiping the ground he's walking, or in this case sitting, on.

I stare at him before tapping the brunette on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, but does he always act this snarky? He reminds too much of my brother," I whisper to her.

"Not always, but usually. I'm Fujioka, Haruhi, by the way."

"Why did you call her miss?" Oh no, they speak in harmony. That's just scary.

"Well, she's a girl, so why wouldn't I?"

They looked at each other. "Would you come to the 3rd music room after school?"

"Um, sure?" Why not? It could be fun.

**Me: Oh no! What will happen? What will they do to her? Why do I feel like a VoiceOver in a cartoon? Find out next time in, Finally Noticed!**

** Alex: That's incredibly cheesy.**

** Me: Oh, hush you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! I'm back! Finally! Here is the third installation of Finally Noticed!**

**Alex: Hetaliafreak97 doesn't own Ouran or anything recognizable. Just me and her other OC's.**

**Me: Onward!**

The Host Club

_Okay_, I thought, _where is Music Room 3?_ I turned down a hall that led to stairs. Up the stairs, turn right. Ah ha! Found it!

I opened the doors and saw...nothing. What? I walked back outside the room and looked at the sign again. Yep, Music Room 3. Then where is everybody?

I was just inside the door when I was grabbed, blindfolded, and set down on a comfy chair or couch. Someone took the blindfold off, so I looked around.

"Seriously? You blindfold me even though I've already seen the room. What genius thought of that?" I look around at the people. I recognize the devil twins and Haruhi. I didn't recognize anyone-wait, is that Kyoya?

I start laughing, and get confused looks in return.

"Sorry, but when I saw Mr. I-can't-let-anyone-see-my-emotions was in the host club, I couldn't help myself." Oops, now Kyoya's glaring at me. Correction, his glasses are glaring at me.

"You know mommy?" A blond asks.

"Mommy? This keeps getting better and better. Who's daddy?"

"The Host Club King, of course!" Wow, someone is full of himself, now isn't he?

"King?" I question. "Sure, why not?"

"Would you like some cake?"

I look down at the small blonde I noticed earlier. Senior, I think.

I smile. "Sure. I'd love some cake."

I walk over with him and sit down at a table. The kid, er, senior gives me a piece of red velvet cake. Mmmmm, my favorite. I was so into eating the piece of heaven in front of me, I didn't notice all the hosts sitting around me.

I look up in surprise when the more devilish twin, Hikaru I think, clears his throat. "She knows about Haruhi." Oh, so that's what this is about.

I watch as the self-proclaimed 'King' shrinks into a corner. "My daughter has been found out!"

"Does he always do that?" I looked up at the brunette. "The whole 'let's make mushrooms in a corner!' thing?"

The girl sweat dropped. "Yeah, it's a pretty common occurrence. Sempai, don't make a hamster nest in the school again!"

I started laughing quietly. This is great; it reminds me of when my brother and I used to joke around. I smile sadly. What went wrong? We were each others rock, but then...he just drifted away. He started hanging out with other kids and completely ignored me. Just threw himself into his studies, and bragged when he did better then me.

"Why are you crying, princess?"

I look up in shock and simultaneously put a hand on my cheek. It was wet. "I-I don't want to talk about-"

I broke off as the door opened. And I stared. And stared. "Alexander?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Give Me Therapy~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in shock as my brother walked toward me. "Lexi! Gramps said I could find you here. Took me a while to find the room, though."

My brother, Alexander Ray Collins. The only thing different about us is our hair, gender, and he's two inches taller than me. One thing he refuses to let me forget.

"Hey, Lex, whatcha doing here? Did mom and dad finally get pissed off by your 'know-it-all' attitude?" I was smiling, but there was a glare in my eyes.

He smirked back, "Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it."

"If so, then why are you?" I smiled pleasantly at him.

He stopped smiling. "I just came to visit Gramps. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, God bless your cold, unfeeling, little heart. I'm sure it took much convincing to get you here." As he started glaring at me, I knew I hit the mark.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at us. The twins openly in shock. "How can twins be so cold to each other?"

I look up at him. "Easy, when your own brother ditches you for a w****, it seems to suck all emotion for him out of you."

"Hey! Don't talk about Natalie like that!"

"Well, when she's slept with half the guy population at school, I think I have the right!" I stood up. "Plus the fact you dumped my best friend for _Natalie!_ What had Erin ever done to deserve that?" I dropped to a whisper. "She was broken up about it. Wouldn't even come to school for fear of seeing you and bursting out in tears. She never got over you, you b******."

I walked out of the room. Ignoring the calls of the Hosts and my brother. I just couldn't deal with this right now. Not so soon after-no, don't think about that. It won't do you any good. Damn, I miss my friends.

**Me: Well, there it is. The third chapter. Finally.**

**Alex: Yeah, it took you long enough. Seriously? You leave the readers in suspense for a month? You're heartless.**

**Me: I'm sorry that life decided to hijack control. Theater is very taxing. That and I haven't had any inspiration. Until now. Sorry all of my readers for making you wait. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I will try to update faster this time.**

**Alex: Yes, I tried to get her to write faster, but I can be lazy.**

**Me: Should I have Erin come into the story as a character? Please review with your answer!**

**Alex: Until next time, thank you and goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Me: Hi! I'm back and it's finally Christmas Break! Or should I say Holiday Break? AyanChanXP, I use quotes from songs to use as line breaks to show time skips, POV changes, etc. but thanks for reviewing!**

** Alex: She makes my life miserable in this story. I hate you.**

** Me: No! Please don't hate me! I will give you cookies!**

** Alex: Ooooo! Cookies!**

** Me: I don't own anything recognizable in this chapter.**

** Alex: Except me!**

** Me: Except her. Continuing!**

**My Somewhat Life Story,**

** and a Call from a Friend**

I'm walking around the school to blow off steam. I hate my brother, he's such a jerk. Why can't he be like any other brother and stay out of my life? He came just to make me miserable, using Grandpa as an excuse, I know it.

"Alex, wait!"

I turn and see the Host Club, Tamaki in the lead, running after me. I stop and contemplate how Mori doesn't really run, it's more of a fast walk. In that time, the Host Club had already caught up to me.

"Lex-chan, why are you running away?"

I look down at him, "Please don't call me Lex, that's my brother's name."

I notice the twins staring at me, "Why are you staring at me?"

They move to both sides of me, " Why do you-" That's Hikaru. "Not get along-" Kaoru. "With your brother? Aren't you twins?" Both. Really? They finish each other's sentences? Great.

I glare at the two of them. "You guys are really annoying when you do that." I saw them smirk. "You do that on purpose, don't you?" I sigh and keep walking. I never asked for their help. I don't need it. "Just leave it, okay? We just don't get along. End of story."

"I think there's more to it than that, Alex. You looked like you hated him."

I look behind me and see Haruhi had said that. "I guess it's true we don't get along. Not like we used to." I stop and look out the window. "I guess you can say... separation separates more than just your body, but also relationships." I watch as puffy white clouds drift across the sky. So carefree, I'm jealous.

"You mean you were separated-" said Hikaru, "-from your twin?" continues Kaoru. "When?" They both finish.

"We were about...sixish when my parents split and my dad took him with. Lex came back three years ago, managed to break my best friend's heart within two months of being back, and made me hate him." I watch as everyone's eyes widen. "But hey, no one ever said twins had to be close. Some can be as far apart as Venus and Mars."

I stop my story as my cellphone goes off.

'I'm dancing with

tears in my eyes.

Just trying to get

through the night-'

I cut it off as I answer it. "Hello?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT ME A PLANE TICKET TO GO TO JAPAN, AND A SCHOLARSHIP TO GO TO YOUR SCHOOL!?"

I hold my phone away from my ear until she stops yelling. "Hey, Erin."

"Don't you 'Erin' me, girl. You are in big trouble."

"But aren't you happy? You get to come spend the school year with me! In my mansion."

"Oh, I know. I'm already on the plane."

I sweatdropped. "You're impossible, you know that, right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

I turn towards the host club when I hear snickering. Trust the devils to think this conversation is funny. "I'm pretty sure you land in a few hours. So I'll see you, okay? I'll pick you up at the airport. Bye."

"Bye, Xandria."

"You know I don't-" I stop talking as she disconnects the call. "You've got to be kidding me."

"So...I take it your friend is coming here? To Ouran?"

I look over at Tamaki. "Yes, it was a surprise birthday present. She turned fifteen November 16. And she's always wanted to come to Japan."

"Yay! Now I can have three daughters!"

"No." Haruhi sweatdrops as he goes into his 'emo' corner. I just stare at him in annoyance. "You're irritating."

"Sempai, don't make a hamster nest in the school!"

"So-" I glare at Hikaru as he steps to my left. "-You're friend is going to be our new toy?"

I give him an evil smile. "If you think I'm bad, just wait 'till you meet Erin. She can be your best friend, or your worst nightmare."

I smirk as he immediately joins Tamaki in his own 'emo' corner. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Let's just hope my idiot brother doesn't mess with her. If he does, I'll kick his ass.

** Me: Okay, the ringtone is 'Dancing with Tears in my Eyes' by Ke$ha if anyone is wondering.**

** Alex: I'm pretty sure they know that song by now. It did come out a while ago.**

** Me: Oh hush, you. Aren't you excited for the next chapter?**

** Alex: OMG, YES! I can't believe Erin's coming! Thank you!**

** Me: Uh-huh. Now you thank me. Anywho, please review and give me constructive criticism, if you please. No flames, I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru will find some use for them.**

** Alex: Reviews are a writer's best friend! So pleeeeaaaasssee? Adios!**

** Me: You realize that is Spanish, right?**

** Alex: Si!**

** Me: Eres imposible. Adios**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Happy Newish Year! Isn't it great to know I'm not dead!?**

**Alex: You realize that was a long time ago, right?**

**Me: Yes, but I didn't get to wish my people a happy new year. So now I am!**

**Alex: Whatever. Is Erin showing up now?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see~**

**Alex: Don't make me sick my ninjas on you.**

**Me: Alex, Hunny and Mori aren't ninjas, and they're not yours. They might act like ninjas sometimes, but I don't think they are. Then again, they probably wouldn't tell me. Sooooooo...**

**Alex: Hmph, fine.**

**Me: Onward, march!**

**Incoming: Erin's Here!**

"Flight 747, coming in."

I sighed in relief as Erin's plane number is finally called. "Finally. I mean, come on, I've been here for an hour longer then I should have."

I jump in surprise as I hear a scream and see someone running towards me. "Alex! I can't believe I'm in Japan! It's so big and I can't read any of the signs! Oh, I could die right now and I'd be happy."

I laugh as she says that. "Good to see you too, but do you really want to die right now? You haven't even seen the limo or mansion you're living in for the next year."

She mock glares at me. "Don't burst my bubble, Ms. Rich Kid.

"You've known me for how long and yet you still call me 'rich kid'. You're the most impossible person I have ever met."

She puts an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, you know you love me. How else would you have become president of the theater troupe?"

"Okay, fine, I'll give you that one. You did bring me out of my bubble."

"See? Without me, you would still be hanging around that dick of a brother of yours."

"About that dick you mentioned..."

"What?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"He's kind of in Japan at the moment. Living at the mansion. With us. On the same floor."

"WHAT!"

I cower away from her. "Please don't kill me."

I try to run, but soon find myself being shaken by my shoulders. "How could you do this to meeee!"

"I'm sorry, sis, but I had no say what so ever. I just found out today when he stalked me to my, er, our school."

"She's your sister?" I turn around at the voice and see Tamaki looking at me. Yes, the Host Club followed me to the airport.

"No, but we are as close as sisters. Without the fighting, of course."

We continue our way towards the limo we rode in. I laugh quietly as I watch Erin's head whip around to look at everything. "Just wait until you see the mansion. You won't know what hit you. Just don't let your head fall off, doofus."

I start running as Erin chases after me. "I'm not the doofus, doofus!"

"Someone help me! I'm being chased by a crazy person!" I run and hide behind Hikaru. "Protect me, random person standing here."

"Hey! I'm not a shield!" He steps away from me, and Erin tackles me to the ground.

"Success!"

"Nooooo! I've been killed!" I go limp, playing dead.

"No, my love! You can't die on me. We were so happy together!" She holds my head on her lap, talking dramatically. "How can I go on?" She leans her head over mine, trying not to laugh at everyone's shocked faces.

I push her off and stand up. "I would never leave you alone in the hands of my enemies, Rinnie."

She sticks her tongue out at me, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did, and this is me not listening to you, _Rinnie_. So get in the car and let's go."

We pile in the car and head to my house. That's when I realize the hosts are with us. "Why are you in my limo?"

"We want to see your house!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaasee?" Great, now he has the twins in this.

"No."

I feel a tug on my arm and look down at Hunny's puppydog-eyed face. "Please, Ali-chan?"

I hesitate, then sigh. "Fine. You can all come see my house. " I say, then mutter to myself, "Don't know why you'd want to though."

"YAY!"

I give Erin a weird look. "Why are you cheering, you're living there."

"Oh yeah."

I sweatdrop at her forgetfulness. "Just keep in mind that Alexander might be there. I give you full permission to kick his ass to next year."

She starts laughing evilly. "This is going to be fun."

**Me: And cut!**

**Alex: That's a crappy place to leave it.**

**Me: No it's not. It is the perfect place to cut it off. Sorry about the month delay. I just can't find time to write anymore. I'll try to update a few times a month. I will aim for three or four.**

**Alex: That's better than what you have been doing.**

**Me: Well you're not the one writing this, so shut up. I will see you next time on Finally Noticed! Bye!**

**Erin: Reviews are a writer's life force! Don't make her die! Flames will be used to torch Lex's clothes!**

**Alex: Erin, what did I tell you about torching people's clothes?**

**Erin: Don't do it again. But this is a special case!**

**Alex: Fine, just don't leave evidence.**

**Me: Really? Do svidaniya!**


End file.
